Music Video, My First Story
by zukie1157
Summary: Sasuke jadi penyanyi di agensi Starship. Kakashi stress dengan permintaan sasuke tentang model video klip. "Kyu... Aku tidak mau jadi seperti ini" Kyuubi senang melihat penderitaan adiknya. Naruto perlahan-lahan berubah. SasuNaru. Summary macam apa ini! Update chap 1
1. PROLOG

**Music Video, My First Story**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre: Romance

Pairing : Sasuke x Femnaru / Sasuke x Naruto

Warning : Gaje, Tema pasaran, OOC, AU, TYPO dimana-mana, OC, dst.

PROLOG!

Sasuke seorang penyanyi pendatang baru meskipun sasuke baru mengeluti industri musik. Sasuke sudah terkenal sebelum debut di agensi Starship. Ya, sasuke baru bergabung beberapa hari dalam agensi tersebut. Dan banyak pengemar yang mengidolakan sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Konser yang diselengarakan Sasuke di gedung Nippon Budokan adalah konser untuk memperingati _Valentine Day _. Konser yang bertajuk _" 14Day, My first love " _ini sekaligus untuk mempromosikan single terbaru sasuke. Dan pemutaran video klip perdana dari single tersebut.

.

.

.

Sasuke menjadi penyanyi di sebuah cafe.

.

.

."Yo, Lama tak berjumpa itachi-chan?..."

"Pain! Ada keperluan apa kau menemuiku?"

"Aku tertarik dengan adikmu!"

" Kau pedofil...!?"

.

.

.

.

"Hei, gaki! Kita akan tinggal di tokyo!" Shock! Itulah yang dirasakan seorang pemuda berkulit tan eksotis.

"Naruto, aku tak ingin mendengar penolakanmu!" Kata Kyuubi mutlak, tak ingin dibantah maupun mendengar ke tidak setujuan keputusannya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah menemukannya kakashi!" Kakashi shock mendengar jawaban sasuke.

"Kakashi! Apapun yang terjadi aku ingin dia yang jadi modelku?" Kata sang uchiha mutlak. Sedangkan kakashi pucat pasi saat tahu sang blonde itu yang diinginkan sasuke.

.

.

.

TBC.

Ini adal fict pertama kie yang dipublish, jadi buat minna-san mohon kritik dan sarannya. Dan ini masih prolong. Kie cuma butuh 5 review untuk bisa update chap 1.

Fict ini kie buat atas permintaan sahabat kie. Jadi maaf jika hasilnya gak memuaskan! Hope you like it :D

Terima kasih sudah mampir di fic gaje kie! Jangan lupa klik review ^^

**RnR**


	2. Chapter 1

**Music Video, My First Story**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre: Romance

Pairing : Sasuke x Naruto **slight **Sasuke x FemNaruto

Warning : Gaje, Tema pasaran, OOC, AU, TYPO dimana-mana, OC dst

**YAOI, BOY x BOY DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

Panggung yang dihias sederhana dan pengaturan _lighting _yang menarik membuat panggung terlihat mewah. Gedung Nippon Budokan dipenuhi teriakan riuh para pengemar **NEVAR**. Ditengah panggung berdiri seorang pemuda berparas tampan dengan pakaian _casual _-nya. Yang semakin membuat para penonoton wanita berteriak histeris melihat penampilan idolanya. Dan semakin membuat iri para lelaki yang melihat betapa sempurnanya seoarang Uchiha. Siapa yang tidak mengenal seorang Uchiha Sasuke penyanyi yang baru-baru ini mengisi di setiap layar berita dan media cetak. Bahkan di salah satu situs terkenal didunia Uchiha Sasuke mendapat peringkat pertama yang dicari dalam situs itu. Oh, apakah ini berlebihan! Tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang penyanyi yang sedang naik daun. Dengan suara _baritone _yang memukau membuat siapa saja yang mendengar suaranya akan jatuh hati. Lagu - lagu yang diciptakan sasuke itu sederhana dan _easy listening _ maka dari itu banyak kaum remaja yang menyukai lagunya terutama para wanita yang mengangumi suara maupun paras sasuke.

Konser yang diselengarakan Sasuke di gedung Nippon Budokan adalah konser untuk memperingati _Valentine Day _. Konser yang bertajuk _" 14Day, My first love " _ini sekaligus untuk mempromosikan single terbaru sasuke. Dan pemutaran video klip perdana dari single tersebut.

Flashback

Starship salah satu agensi terkemuka dijepang. Ya, itu adalah agensi yang dinaungi sasuke. Agensi yang melahirkan beberapa aktris, model dan penyanyi yang berbakat. Salah satunya ya Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke yang sebelumnya adalah seorang penyanyi cafe tepatnya pengganti penyanyi cafe. Penyanyi cafe yang sebenarnya sedang mengalami kecelakaan. Dengan sangat terpaksa sasuke mengisi acara itu. Yah, dikarenakan permintaan kakak tercintanya. Dengan berbagi ancaman tentunya. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke menyanyi di cafe _hell _ mana mau dia melakukan itu. Harus bagaimana lagi jika kakaknya sudah mengatakan ancaman itu. Itu adalah kiamat buat Sasuke.

Semenjak sasuke mengisi acara menyanyi di cafe kakaknya itu. Cafe yang dulunya sudah ramai dukunjungi pelangan semakin ramai dikarenakan adanya Sasuke. Siapa yang tak akan jatuh hati pada lelaki perparas tampan seperti sasuke kecuali dia memiliki kelainan mata. Tentu saja pengunjung yang selalu datang lebih banyak di dominasi oleh kaum hawa. Bahkan lelaki _straight _rela bengkok demi sasuke. _Oh my god _kalau lelaki gila itu macam orochimaru bagaimana nasib sasuke. Oke! lupakan yang terakhir itu.

.

.

.

.

Di dalam sebuah ruangan terlihat seorang pemuda yang tengah berkutat dengan kertas-kertas dan map. Dengan penuh khidmat pemuda itu membaca tiap bait kalimat pada kertas yang dilihatnya. Hingga sebuah suara ketukan pintu mengalihkan perhatian pemuda itu.

"Itachi-kun, ada yang ingin menemuimu un!" Seorang pemuda _blonde _berdiri di ambang pintu menunggu jawaban sang bos. Bukan jawaban yang didapat oleh pemuda blonde malah pandangan tajam yang didapatnya. Tatapan itu seolah mengatakan Apa-kau-tidak-melihat-aku-sedang-memeriksa-laporan-sialan-ini-dei-chan?! Siapa-yang-mencariku-malam-malam-begini-hah! . Sang _blonde _a.k.a Deidara hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk mendapat pandangan tajam dari itu!. Sebelum Deidara menjawab pertanyaan itachi yang tak kasat mata(?). Seseorang telah masuk kedalam ruangan itachi.

"Yo, Lama tak berjumpa itachi-chan?..." Itachi hanya mendengus medengar sapaan dari sahabat nyentrik yang sudah lama tak bertemu dengannya. Sedangkan Deidara menahan tawa saat mendengar sapaan itu. Siapa yang berani memangil sang bosnya dengan sapaan manis itu.

"Pain! Ada keperluan apa kau menemuiku?" Tanpa basa-basi itachi menanyakan keperluan pain menemuinya malam-malam begini. Sedangkan sang sahabat hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan _to the point _itachi.

"Hm, seperti biasa! Kau tak pernah berubah itachi" Sedangkan itachi menatap malas sahabatnya itu.

"Seperti aku tak pernah mengenalmu saja! Jadi..." Itachi memandang pain.

"Aku tertarik dengan adikmu!" Apakah itachi salah dengar jika sahabatnya tertarik dengan adik satu-satunya itu.

" Kau pedofil...!?" Pain yang mendengar pernyataan itachi hanya bisa _sweetdrop _sejak kapan dia jadi pedofil dan bengkok, _hell _dia masih suka sama wanita _sexy _tahu. Sepertinya sahabatnya ini salah sangka dengan ucapan pain sebelumnya.

" Tunggu Chi, sepertinya kau salah dengan maksud ucapanku tadi!" Oh, ayolah siapa yang tak akan salah sangka dengan ucapan pain yang ambigu itu. Apa lagi buat itachi yang sedikit sensitif jika adik tercintanya dibawa-bawa. Huh, dasar _Brother complex _batin pain.

"Aku tertarik dengan bakat menyanyi adikmu. Aku yakin jika dia jadi seorang penyanyi ia akan terkenal dan sukses !. Apalagi dengan parasnya itu! Bagaimana menurutnu...?" Itachi hanya menghela nafas mendengar jawaban pain. Mengingat sifat adiknya itu apa mau dia menjadi seorang penyanyi. Berdiri diatas panggung dengan berbagai teriakan yang merepotakan itu. Jawabanya pasti TIDAK. Oh, ayolah itachi sudah tahu luar dalam seperti apa sifat adiknya.

"Entahlah, aku tidak yakin dia mau dengan sifatnya yang seperti itu!" Pain menatap itachi tak mengerti. Kenapa itachi seolah tahu bahwa adiknya pasti akan menolak penawarannya.

"Aku ingin bertemu adikmu jika dia menerima tawaranku!. Kau jangan menghalangi niatku! " Setelah pain mengatakan ingin bertemu adiknya pain pergi begitu saja. _Dasar kau sendiri tak pernah berubah_ batin itachi.

.

.

.

.

.

Taman yang dulunya banyak pohon rindang dan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran kini tertutupi salju. Angin yang tertiup membawa hawa dingin membuat sebagian orang enggan untuk keluar rumah. Lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu dirumah, bermalas-malasan dibawah meja pemanas. Siapa juga yang mau menghabiskan waktu di luar ruangan. Apalagi di bulan februari. Ayolah siapapun pasti tahu disaat bulan februari adalah puncaknya salju turun.

Tetapi tidak untuk pemuda yang satu ini. Seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk diayunan. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu ditaman. Hawa dingin yang semakin bertambah tak membuat sang pemuda beranjak pergi dari taman. Seolah ia tak merasakan hawa dingin yang menyelimutinya.

"Hei, gaki! Kita akan tinggal di tokyo!" Shock! Itulah yang dirasakan seorang pemuda berkulit tan eksotis. Bagaimana tidak shock tidak ada hujan maupun badai tiba-tiba sang kakak berkata seperti itu. Dia hanya mampu terdiam saat kakaknya berkata ingin tinggal di ibu kota.

"Naruto, aku tak ingin mendengar penolakanmu!" Kata Kyuubi mutlak, tak ingin dibantah maupun mendengar ke tidak setujuan keputusannya itu. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa memandang kepergian kakaknya. Naruto tahu saat kakaknya memanggil namanya dengan nada dingin. Ia tahu saat itu kyuubi sungguh-sungguh dengan perkatannya.

Sebenarnya Naruto ingin menolak keputusan kyuubi. Naruto tak ingin meninggalkan tempat dimana ia dilahirkan dan dibesarkan itu. Tempat yang penuh dengan kenangan kedua orang tuanya semasa mereka masih hidup. Tapi, tak hanya kenangan indah yang tersimpan kenangan pahit saat kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Naruto berpikir mungkin itulah alasan kakaknya memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Kyuubi ingin melupakan kenang buruk saat kedua orang tuanya yang telah tiada. Tapi, naruto tak ingin lari dari semua itu. Naruto ingin bertahan dengan kenangan indah yang ia miliki saat bersama keluarganya. Meski merasakan sakit secara bersamaan.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas saat mengingat kenapa ia berada di taman. Ya, pemuda itu bernama Naruto. Taman yang ia datangi saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di ibu kota. Naruto baru saja tiba ditokyo. Dan saat ini naruto sedang melepaskan beban pikiran yang ia pendam sebelum ia berada di tempat ini. Naruto akan mencoba menjalani hari-hari esok bersama kakaknya di tokyo. Meskipun naruto enggan untuk melakukannya. Ia rindu rumahnya meski baru beberapa jam pergi dari rumah itu. Rindu sangat rindu.

_._

_._

_._

_._

Semua orang berlalu-lalang di sebuah ruangan. Ada yang sedang mendorong baju-baju yang berjajar di _T-stand. _Ada yang membawa map bertumpuk-tumpuk. Ada yang berteriak-teriak (?). Semua orang itu sibuk melakukan tugas-tugasnya.

Tapi, tidak dengan pemuda raven satu ini. Ia tengah duduk santai dengan kedua telinga tersemat earphone yang mengalunkan sebuah lagu. Pemuda raven atau sebut saja Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang penyanyi pendatang baru yang baru berberapa bulan ini bergabung dengan agensi Starship. Apa yang sedang dilakukan sasuke digedung itu.

Salahkan manager kurang ajar yang membuat seorang uchiha menunggu. Kemarin sang manager menghubunginya untuk datang ke studio 7 untuk melakukan pemotretan cover mini album sasuke. Dan sang manager mengatakan sasuke harus tiba sebelum jam sembilang. Tapi apa! Malahan sang manager yang terlambat dan itulah kenapa sasuke terdampar di tempat itu!

'Sasuke!" Seorang peria berambut putih memakai masker menghampiri sasuke sambil memangilnya. Tapi sang pria itu tak mendapatkan respon. Setelah sampai didekat sang uchiha pria itu menepuk pundaknya. Sedangkan sasuke memandang malas pria yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Maaf sasuke, aku sedikit terlambat!? Apa kau sudah lama disini!? " Sasuke melepaskan earphonenya. Dan memandang tajam kakashi sang mangernya itu. Sebentar apanya sasuke sudah duduk disofa itu 59 menit. Oh, aku yakin pantat ayam lo bakal semok(?) Sas.

"Ya, sebentar. Cuma 59 menit 30 detik!" Jawab sasuke dingin penuh penekanan sedangkan kakashi cuma bisa tersenyum bodoh.

"Baiklah, kita langsung saja menemui kitsune untuk memulai pemotretan!" kata kakashi tanpa rasa bersalah setelah membuat sang bungsu uchiha menunggunya hampir satu jam.

" Ne, Sasuke mengenai model video klip yang kita bicarakan tempo hari itu. Apa kau sudah menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi wanita pasanganmu dalam video klip itu? Aku yakin banyak artis yang berharap bisa jadi model wanita itu!? Seperti Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Karin bahkan Yamanaka Ino model top tahun ini juga ingin menjadi model dalam video klipmu"

"Hn." Kakashi sweatdrop mendengar jawaban sasuke. Padahal kakashi sudah berbicara panjang kali lebar tapi hanya dua huruf yang keluar dari mulut sasuke.

"Er, Sasuke bisakah kau menjawabnya dengan bahasa yang ku mengerti?"

"Aku sudah menemukannya kakashi!" Kakashi shock mendengar jawaban sasuke. Tidak, bukan karena itu kakashi shock tapi karena kakashi melihat senyum sasuke yang jarang dilihatnya atau bahkan tak pernah dilihatnya itu. Kini sasuke tengah tersenyum sambil memandan lurus kedepan. _Tunggu apa yang dilihat sasuke _batin kakashi bertanya. Saat kakashi melihat arah pandang sasuke. Seorang berambut blonde sedang berdiri didepan lift. Sepertinya dia sedang menunggu lift terbuka. Apakah sang blonde itu yang diinginkan sasuke jadi modelnya. Tunggu, sepertinya aku mengenalnya!? Diakan-

"Kakashi! Apapun yang terjadi aku ingin dia yang jadi modelku?" Kata sang uchiha mutlak. Sedangkan kakashi pucat pasi saat tahu sang blonde itu yang diinginkan sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut orange tengah sibuk mengecek kamera DLSRnya. Menghiraukan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang disekitarnya. Pemuda itu mencoba menfoto sebuah obyek untuk mengetes kamera yang baru disettingnya. Sepertinya dia cukup puas dengan hasil jepretan kameranya meski obyek yang difotonya itu bergerak tidak stabil.

"Kitsune-san ada seseorang yang mencarimu!? " seorang wanita berambut coklat memanggi pria itu.

"Siapa?" Jawab kitsune tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari kameranya. Seorang berambut blonde berkulit tan menghampiri kitsune.

"Ky- " Sebelum sang blonde menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kitsune memberikan tatapan tajam kepada sang blonde.

"Jangan menyebutkan nama itu saat aku sedang bekerja na-ru-ko!" Glek, sang blonde yang mendengar ucapan sang kakak yang sarat akan ancaman hanya bisa menelan ludah.

"Tapi, aku sudah terbiasa memanggilmu ky-!" Lagi-lagi sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya naruko mendapatkan _death glare _dari kitsune.

"Ck sudahlah, apa yang kau lakukan disini gaki! Ini bukan taman bermain kau tahu?"

Naruko hanya mendengus mendengar ucapan frontal dari kitsune. Naruko juga tahu bahwa tempat yang di datanginya itu bukan taman bermain. Melainkan tempat kerja kitsune, atau sebut saja kitsune. Kyuubi menjadi salah satu fotografer profesional dalam managemen Starship.

"Aku hanya mengantarkan ini!" Ucap naruko sambil menyerahkan sebuah smartphone berwarna merah kepada kitsune. Naruko tahu kakaknya itu tak akan bisa hidup tanpa smarphone merah itu. Kemana-mana pasti akan membawa benda merah itu. Tapi, tumben hari ini dia melupakan benda kesayangannya itu.

"Kurama! Pantas saja aku seperti melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting!?" Naruko sweatdrop melihat kitsune menciumi layar smartphonenya. Kurama, astaga sejak kapan kakaknya memberi nama smartpohne merah itu. Naruko tak habis pikir kelakuan kakaknya yang ababil itu. Bagaimana bisa seorang Namikaze Kitsune bertingkah seolah benda persegi itu pacar sehidup sematinya. Demi celana kolor ijo dewa jasin kitsune sudah gila.

"Ehem, Trims naru... dan lupakan apa yang kau lihat barusan!" Deheman kitsune mengembalikan kesadaran naruko tentang pikiran konyolnya. Naruko hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan kakaknya. _Aku tak ingin bernasip konyol saat kitsune marah, cukup hari itu aku melakukan kesalahan _batin naruko miris. Dan kapan permainan gila ini berakhir pikir naruko putus asa.

"Ne, Kitsune-san saya permisi dulu. Saya ingin bersenang-senang untuk hari ini?" Kitsune menaikan sebelah alis mendengar nada formal yang diucapkan adiknya. Apa maksudnya bersenang-senang yang di katakannya tadi. Sebelum kitsune menanyakan maksud dari adiknya itu naruko telah pergi dari hadapanya. Kitsune hanya berdecak melihat kelakuan adik satu-satunya. Ia hanya ingin melihat sang adik tersenyum seperti dulu. Sampai hari itu tiba kitsune akan terus menunggu_. _

_"Dan permainan konyol ini akan berakhir maafkan aku naru aku tak akan menyerah sampai kapanpun dan apapun akan ku lakukan meski kau merasakan sakit ini." _Batin kitsune penuh tekad.

.

.

.

.

.

Disebuah ruangan itachi sedang melihat sebuah majalah yang disampulnya terdapat foto sang adik yang memegang gitar. Itachi tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa adiknya menginginkan profesi itu. Itachi mengenal sasuke luar dalam bagaimana bisa setelah sehari bertemu dengan pain ia mengatakan kalau menerima tawaran pain. Penasaran, itulah yang dirasakan itachi selama dua minggu ini. Setelah menerima tawaran pain cuma dalam waktu tiga hari dikenalkan pada khalayak umum dia bisa langsung tenar begitu. Dan bagaiman mungkin sasuke menandatangani kontrak kerja sama dengan agesi Starship yang dikelola oleh pain. Padahal baru bertemu sekali dengan pain itupun saat pain menawarkan pekerjaan itu. Apakah adiknya sudah gila. Tidak, itu tidak mungkin pikir itachi. Pasti ada yang di sembunyikan oleh sang adik dan teman gilanya itu. Oh, ayolah chi kamu mengatakan gila pada sahabatmu itu. Jadi, sebutan buat seorang yang bersahabat dengan orang gila itu apa?

Selama dua minggu itachi penasaran yang semakin mengerogoti akhirnya itachi menanyakan alasan kepada sang adik tercinta. Kenapa ia menerima penawaran pain. Tapi, sunguh diluar dugaan itachi sang adik menjawab dengan tampang datarnya jika ia menerimanya karena- _"Aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang! " _What the alasan macam apa itu. Itachi hanya pasrah mendengar alasan adiknya itu. Berkali-kalipun itachi menanyakan alasanya sang adik yang memang bebal dan keras kepala akan menjawab dengan kalimat yang sama. Ck, sudah cukup itachi memikirkan pekerjaan yang bertumpuk-tumpuk. Itachi tak mau ambil pusing keputusan sang adik. Tapi, itachi masih penasaran apa yang dikatakan pain kepada adiknya itu. Jika dia punya waktu luang untuk bertemu si gila _piercing _bakal ia kebuli itu orang. Pain beraiap-siaplah neraka tanpa akhir dari itachi.

"Itachi-kun kanapa kau senyum-senyum gitu un!? " Suara deidara, membuyarakan imaginasi itachi saat memikirkan penyiksaan yang akan diberikan kepada sang sahabat.

"Hm, bukan apa-apa! Apa yang kau bawa dei!? " Melihat sebuah bungkusan coklat yang sedang di pegang deidara.

"Ini, kiriman untukmu un! Tapi tak ada nama pengirimnya!" Ucap deidara sambil menyerahkan paketan itu kepada itachi. Sedangkan itachi yang mendengarkan penjelasan dari deidara hanya mengernyit heran. Siapa yang mengiriminya paketan tanpa nama itu.

"Hati-hati un mungkin saja itu bom!" Pikir Deidara ngaco, sedangkan itachi sweatdrop melihat tampang innocent deidara saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. Sesaat melihat tulisan yang tertulis di paketan. Itachi tersenyum siapa lagi yang menulis itu jika bukan dia seorang.

Penasaran apa yang ada didalam paketan. Akhirnya itachi membuka bungkusan coklat muda itu. Sesaat itachi tercenung melihat isi paketan itu apa. Tapi, senyum bahagia saat mengingat sang pengirim paketan.

"Apa yang didalamnya un! Kenapa kau tersenyum bahagia seperti itu un?" Tanya deidara penasaran apa yang membuat bosnya itu senang saat membuka paketan itu.

"Aku ingin lihat un?" Deidara mendekat ke itachi

"Tidak, kau tak perlu tahu isinya apa! Sekarang kau keluar dari ruanganku!" Kata itachi mutlak mengusir deidara dari ruang kerjanya. Sedangkan deidara melotot mendengar ucapan dingin itachi.

"Ayolah, chi kenapa kau peli sekali pada sahabatmu ini!? Ayolah perlihatkan kepadaku!?" Seru deidara ngotot penasaran apa isi paketan itu. Sedangkan itachi-

"KELUAR DARI RUANGANKU SEKARAN DEIDARA ATAU KU PECAT KAU!" Teriak itachi penuh penekanan. Deidara menelan ludah saat diteriaki itachi.

"Baiklah un, Kau menyebalkan chi?" Deidara keluar sambil menghentakkan kakinya keras-keras sambil mem-pout bibir mungilnya. Dei, jika kau memanyunkan mulutmu seperti itu aku yakin saat sasori didepanmu bakal bengkak tuh bibir.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke tengah melakukan pemotretan untuk mini album yang akan release tanggal 10 februari dan 14 februari ia akan mengadakan konser di gedung Nippon Budokan sekaligus untuk pemutaran video klip single yang juga termasuk dalam mini album tsb. Sedangkan single itu sudah release sebulan sebelum mini albumnya release.

Sasuke sudah bergabung dalam agensi ini sejak 27 Desember 2014 Sasuke bertemu dengan pain sekaligus menandatangani kontrak dengan agensi Starship. Setelah penandatanganan itu tiga hari setelahnya sasuke diumumkan menjadi salah satu penyanyi di agensi Starship. Selama dua minggu sasuke berlatih vokal untuk peluncuran single perdana sasuke. Tanggal 10 januari akhirnya single itu release tapi tidak dengan video klipnya. Karena Video klipnya direncanakan akan release dengan mini album sasuke. Aneh memang, tapi ini permintaan sasuke sendiri. Video klipnya masih dalam proses pengarapan! Banyak pihak yang bertanya kenapa video klipnya masih dalam proses. Sedangkan singlenya sudah release. Malahan akan ada peluncuran mini album sebulan setelah single ini release. #Oke, aku merasa ini terlalu cepat. Memang, karena ide fict ini juga dadakan. Jadi abaikan alasan yang aku buat ini. Jika tidak nyambung, yo weslah namanya juga fict terserah aku gimana ceritanya. *dirajammasa#

Oke, back to story!

Kitsune sedang mengarahkan lensa kameranya pada sang obyek, tentu saja obyek itu pemuda tampan yang digandrungi oleh para wanita saat ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang penyanyi Starship yg sensasional. Dan mengemparkan industri musik baru saja bergabung dalam agensi. Sudah tenar dalam kurun waktu yang begitu singkat. Salahkan saja pada rupa yang rupawan dan suara seksehnya itu. #Hoek mau muntah rasanya.

Sasuke tengah mengunakan kaos hitam dengan kemeja dongker tanpa dikancingkan. Aku yakin para NEVAR berteriak kegirangan melihat penampilan idolanya itu. Dengan tangan yang membawa gitar acoustic. Oke, lebih detailnya. Sasuke tengah duduk dikursi dan gitar berada di depannya. Disini gitar itu ia taruh di kursi yang didudukinya. Jadi gitar itu berada ditengah kedua pahanya. Tangan kiri memegang gagang gitar dan tangan kiri berada di badan gitar seolah sedang memainkan gitar dengan cara berdiri.

Setelah dua jam melakukan pemotretan akhirnya selesai juga. Tentu dengan berbagi macam pakaian dan pose yang berbeda-beda. Sasuke kembali ke ruangan untuk berganti pakaian dan menghapus make up.

Kyuubi sedang membereskan peralatan yang digunakan pemotretan barusan. Dari kamera maupun lensa penganti. Melihat banyaknya barang yang berantakan kyuubi mendengus kesal. Ya, gara-gara sang manager sedang sakit ia sendiri yang mengurusi keperluan pemotretan tadi. Sialan batin kyuubi dongkol.

"Kitsune-san, Maaf aku menggangumu sebentar" Kyuubi menghela nafas ada urusan apa lagi manager ayam itu mengganguku. Kyuubi hanya memandang kakashi jengah. Cukup waktu itu aku berurusan dengan kakashi dan penyanyi sialan itu. Tapi gara-gara masalah ayam itu dia bisa bertemu orang gila macam itu. Mengingatnya membuat kyuubi malu sekaligus senang. Kakashi yang melihat rona merah yang menghiasi pipi sang fotografer terheran-heran apa yang dipikirkannya sampai pipinya merona seperti itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat kakashi!?" Kakashi tesentak mendengar ucapan kyuubi.

"Ti-tidak ada!" Jawab kakashi nerveous melihat tatapan tajam kyuubi.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau sasuke menginginkan naruko menjadi model video klipnya?" Kitsune tersenyum menyeringai mendengar permintaan sasuke. Pasti bakal menarik jika naruko menjadi modelnya itu. _"Khukhukhu ini pasti meyenangkan"_ batin kitsune sinting. Kakashi melihat kitsune tersenyum tidak tepatnya menyeringai merinding disco.

"Baiklah akan aku sampaikan permintaannya pada adikku!" Kakashi yang melihat senyum kitsune menelan ludah kasar. _" Semoga semua akan baik-baik saja!" _Doa kakashi penuh harap.

TBC/AND

Buat yang request fict ini sorry banget kie gak berani lanjutin. Kie belum siap pada inti ceritanya. Jadi kie potong sampai disini. Karena inti dari fict ini masih jauh dari bayangan kie apalagi humornya. Dichap ini pun menurut kie humornya masih jauh dari harapan. Jika kie nilai nol besar gak ada humornya.

Jadi, buat sahabat kie. Kie sangat-sangat minta maaf!? Jika kie sudah siap kie bakalan update tapi gak janji kie bisa update cepat. Hehehe ^^

Thanks buat semua yang udah mampir di fict gaje kie. Apalagi meninggalkan review!? Bagi yang menfav maupun menfollow thanks dah pokoknya.

**Special Thanks**

FujoDevilZ10

Nyenyee

Aiko Michishige

HiNa devilujoshi

miszshanty05

Akira Hikari406

CiaSintiaIMAKC

gici love sasunaru

efi astuti 1

himekaruLI

Happy Valentine day buat yang ngerayain. Gomen kie gak bisa bagi-bagi coklat hehe :p kie cuma bisa kasih fict gaje ini.

**RnR**


End file.
